


Aya's bi coming-out

by SookieWrites



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, aww aya, bi aya, lesbian chisato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Aya is questionnig herself. Is she a bisexual?
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Aya's bi coming-out

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes! french is my native language and i tried to use past sentences, but it's very hard

Words and thoughts were resonating in her head.

" Would I be…. No. It can’t. Wait… I don’t know, then. "

Then, she busted in tears. 

The famous, popular, and fluffy-like Pastel Palettes’s singer was questionning herself, moslty her sexuality since 2 years. The fact that she is in a girl-only band made her questionning thoughts stronger. More and more, day by day.

" I need HELP ! Am I bisexual ? I don’t know ! "

[…]

It was 1 am. All the girls were sleeping, except Aya and… Chisato.

The blond-haired girl knocked on the door of Aya’s room.

« Hey Aya ? I heard you crying, so I wanted to give you some help. »

Then, Aya opened the door.

" Ah, its you Chisa. I’m sorry... br /> \- Ah no, it’s fine Aya. Why were you crying ? »  
\- It’s because… I’m was questionning my sexuality since 2 years. I may be bisexual, but I don’t know. I know that I can love all genders. »  
\- Oh, Aya ! It’s correct, don’t worry. We are accepting you. You are our proud singer of Pastel Palettes. »  
\- Oh, thank you Chisa… Can I ask you a question ?’  
\- Yes ? »  
\- What is your sexuality ? »  
\- Lesbian. »  
\- Thank you for you help. Because... »  
\- Hmm ? »  
\- I think I’m in love for you… »  
\- … Me too... "

Aya is in love with Chisato. Chisato is in love with Aya. The feeling is shared. A perfect relationship.

" Chisato, do you want to kiss me ?   
" - Of course, my dear ."  
The two girls closed their eyes. And their lips touched each other lips. It was Aya ‘s first kiss, and it was same for Chisato.

Tomorrow…

Aya was very happy !

" Hey pals ! Are you ready for today’s rehearsal ? But have something to announce you first.   
\- Yes ?" Eve was asking.  
" - So… I’m happy to announce you that I discovered that I was bisexual ! "

All the Pastel Palettes member applauded her !

Today, Aya is proud of her action. The coming-out gave her more self-confidence.


End file.
